glassixfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiko
Aiko is the protagonist's step mother. She’s one generation older than the protagonist and is a widow since the protagonist’s father died. Kana is her daughter. No particular friends known. She works at Eastside Hospital as a doctor, with Hanae, Yatsumi and Dr Hiro. Personal information After marrying the protagonist's father, she raised the protagonist as her own son and after her husband died, she decided to move the family to a new city. Between her work and her family, she doesn’t pay much attention to her own loneliness and her lack of romantic and sexual relationships. As the protagonist pays more and more interest to her, she will progressively change her perception of him: from being a son, he will become a lover. Where to find her during her spare time (week-end, from 09:00 to 12:00 and Saturday from 14:00 to 18:00) * Mainly: Northside museum * Sometime: Eastside park, Southside beach, Westside library, School library She always finishes her day works by spending two hours alone in her office at Eastside Hospital, from 16:00 to 18:00. Each Sunday, she makes a long walk in Eastside park from 14:00 to 18:00 Usual bath hour: 22:00 to 23:00, after Kana How to please her: * Mall food court (mexican meal at 80 $ only) and Origami’s bloody maria (100 $). As she doesn’t like anything special, it’s difficult to please here. Anything would be okay, so pick up the less expensive: toys! Intimate details Sexual preferences: (2) in vaginal and anal sex, (1) in handjob, blowjob, footjob, titjob, masturbation and submission. She has an orgasm while doing titjob on a bed and in her bath, giving then more sexen than usual. She also has anal orgasm when you cum inside her ass, on a chair, a bed or in toilets. Sexen farming: She’s not very good to farm sexen at low level: massage doesn’t bring anything at level 1 and level 2 commands cost Stamina for a not so good sexen ratio. At high level it becomes better: fucking her both vaginally and anally will bring 60 sexen a day (more if you catch her in toilets or bathroom) for just a -30 Stamina cost… and she’s very available. Assfucking her in the toilets and cuming inside gives 15 sexen in one shot. Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? She’s automatically unlocked in day 1 sequence, with a bath view with and eventual cumshot. At this occasion she is said to be clumsy, but it doesn’t appear anymore after that. How to raise her obedience? Aiko is easy to rise, no specific strategy is needed. * 1st obedience event: anytime in her bathroom (usually between 22:00 and 23:00). The protagonist persuades Aiko to accept a massage but, soon enough, he’s massaging her boobs. Aiko masturbates and comes. * 2nd obedience event: anytime in her Hospital office (usually during week days between 16:00 and 18:00). The protagonist requires a medical assistance for his raging boner. Aiko starts with a handjob, but a nurse interrupt her, forcing the protagonist to hide under the desk. He licks Aiko’s pussy until she come, and then she does him a blowjob and a titjob. * 3rd obedience event: anytime in her bedroom (usually between 18:00 and 23:00). Aiko asks the protagonist to stop these sexual games between them, because she’s too much excited by them. He persuades her to push them further and to become real lover, as he’s not her real son. Starving from regular sexual life, Aiko accepts if it’s kept a secret. * 4th obedience event: during night, after ignoring her during 3 following days. Aiko joins the protagonist in his bed because she needs sex. He takes advantage of this and shoves his cock in her asshole. He comes a first time before she can have an orgasm. They both go in the bathroom and start again an anal intercourse in a bath. This time, they both come together. She’s one of the easiest girls to rise: a lot of starting point during day 1, obedience event with very few conditions and most of the time at home. Focusing on her, you should be able to raise her to level 4 in only two weeks, plus a couple of day required while ignoring her to pass level 4. She’s useful to raise to high levels for Hanae and/or Shizuru. How to raise some other girls at the same time? Aiko has the particularity to live and work in Eastside. If you focus on her, you will easily be able to raise at the same time as the girls that spend a lot of time in this district too: Hanae, Naomi and of course Kana who lives in the same house as her. If you chose to send the protagonist to the Hospital during day time, you should be able to rise Yatsumi as well and maybe Shizuru. Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily invites the protagonist to join her. If he doesn’t, she fucks Aiko vaginally. If the protagonist choses to do it himself, she asks Aiko to lick her pussy. The protagonist can cum inside or outside as he wishes: these choices don’t have any consequence. * Bonus event: ** Private consultation (level 1+, in her Hospital office, usually during week days between 16:00 and 18:00. The protagonist asks Aiko to handle his hard-on. She blows him until facial, and then he goes under her desk to lick her pussy until orgasm. ** Vibrator event: if the protagonist gives a vibrator to Aiko (level 3+), he will be able to turn it on during family dinner and will obtain a under table blowjob from her. * Special events: ** Christmas special event: this event occurs 24th evening in the hour before midnight, in Aiko’s living room if Aiko is level 2+. The protagonist dreams of Aiko preparing her family’s Christmas. Confessing to having been naughty this year, she begins to stroke his cock and to rub it with her ass. At level 3+, she can be fucked vaginally and even anally if level 4. * Guest star: ** Kana’s 2nd obedience event: drunken, Aiko falls asleep during the dinner. The protagonist takes advantage of this to finger her in front of Kana, and to eventually fuck her when Kana is away. ** Sarah’s 3rd obedience event: if the protagonist cums in Sarah’s pussy, they are surprised by Aiko. If she’s level 3+, she accepts to join in and to lick cum from the protagonist’s cock with Sarah. ** Sarah’s 4th obedience event: she surprises the fucking Sarah in her pussy or in her asshole. If her level is enough (3 for pussy, 4 for ass), she accepts to join in and to receive the same treatment as the redhead. ** [[Hanae] and Yatsumi’s introduction scene: no H-scene. Eventually Shizuru’s introduction scene too, where she kisses the blonde cop. ** Hanae’s 2nd obedience event, if level 2+: the protagonist has persuaded Hanae that Aiko is going to lick her pussy if she keeps her eyes closed. The protagonist can lie (and then just enjoy a blowjob from Aiko) or keep his promise, making Aiko lick the nurse’s pussy while he’s playing with some other part of Hanae’s body… ** Hanae’s 3rd obedience event: at level 3+, Aiko can be led by the protagonist at Hanae’s home for a lesbian session. ** Hanae’s 4th obedience event: Aiko surprises the protagonist in a threesome with Hanae and Shizuru. If she’s level 4, she will join and enjoy an anal orgasm. ** Shizuru’s 4th obedience event, if level 4: the organises a small orgy at the Hospital with Shizuru and Aiko, with eventually [[Hanae] and/or Sarah. ** Utako’s 4th obedience event: if the protagonist has chosen her clothes in 1st Obedience event and if she’s level 4, Aiko can join Utako and him during the anal sex initiation of the librarian. The protagonist assfucks her to show Utako how good anal sex can be. ** Lily’s 2nd Obedience event: Aiko and Kana participates to the orgy organized by Lily at the dinner. They lick each other’s pussy while Lily is blowing the protagonist ** Lily’s 4th Obedience event: Aiko participates to the orgy organized by Lily. She licks the protagonist’s cock with the help of Kana, before being fisted by her daughter and sodomized by the protagonist. * Teaser events: ** Kitchen: when she’s in her kitchen in her casual suit. If made level 1, the cock option gives an extra Obedience point for a handjob and Affection +5; ** Dinner: when she’s in Dining room in her casual suit and Kana is also present. Choosing Aiko gives an Obedience extra point and, if level 1, allows you to finger her for Affection +5 and another extra point; ** Museum: when she’s anywhere in the Museum in her casual suit. If made level 0, there is a slight loose of Affection. If made level 1, the touch option gives an extra Obedience point for a discreet crotch stroking and Affection +5. * Special doll command: if doll command is allowed for both Aiko and Kana, the protagonist can doll them at the same time and enjoy a threesome. * Endings: ** Lover ending: Aiko and the protagonist tells Kana about their relationship and after that, they have a passionate intercourse in the shower. Five years later, the protagonist is about to finish university to become a doctor. He's happy with Aiko, who still is anxious about her age. As she tries sexy clothes to look younger, they have sex in the changing room of the shop. No pregnancy ending for Aiko. ** Slave ending: the protagonist leaves school to live with Aiko, enjoying her as much as possible at home or at the hospital. Suit gallery Will be added later Category:Female Characters